life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crazy Suzie
"Crazy Suzie" (em português, "Suzie Maluca") é uma música da banda australiana Tenderfoot de seu primeiro EP Beginnings. A música é uma das que podem ser ouvidas em um rádio no ferro-velho em "Admirável Mundo Novo". Letra Inglês= Inglês : Crazy Suzie followed me : All the way home : She said : Don't you want to be alone? : I never quite understood what she was aiming at : 'Cause I was always better of alone : She said : You can still be lonely : When you sleep next to someone : I made my way to the drug store : On the corner of my street : Yeah I was looking for a place to eat : I saw an old man at the bus stop : He just looked at me and smiled : With wisdom in his eyes : Like he'd seen me here before : And he knew all my alibis : Ohh, he leaned across : And into my ear he said : Ohh, when everything you do is just a means to an end : Who will you count on then : Late that night I bumped into a girl that I used to know : One that really moved me so : And I thought : Could it be that you and me : Oh, we could've been something more : 'Cause I always wanted something more : So we danced around the truth a while : Then she let me go home alone : Ohh, she leaned on me : And into my ear she said : Ohh, when everything you do is just a means to an end : Who will you count on then : When I think about it : Don't wanna talk about it : And when I think about it : I don't wanna talk about it : (3x) : Ohh, she leaned across : And into my ear she said : Ohh, when everything you do is just a means to an end : Who will you count on then : It's just a means to an end : Who will you count on then |-|Tradução= Tradução : A maluca da Suzie me seguiu : Todo o caminho para casa : Ela disse : Você não quer ficar sozinho? : Eu nunca entendi direito qual era o objetivo dela : Porque eu sempre fiquei melhor sozinho : Ela disse : Você ainda pode ser solitário : Quando dorme junto com alguém : Fui até a farmácia : Na esquina da minha rua : Sim, eu estava procurando um lugar para comer : Vi um senhor na parada de ônibus : Ele só olhou para mim e sorriu : Com sabedoria nos olhos : Como se já tivesse me visto ali antes : E soubesse de todos os meus álibis : Ohh, ele chegou mais perto : E disse no meu ouvido : Ohh, quando tudo o que você faz são só meios para chegar à um fim : Com quem você poderá contar? : Mais tarde naquela noite eu esbarrei em uma garota que já conhecia : Uma que mexeu muito comigo : E eu pensei : Poderia ser você e eu : Ah, nós poderíamos ter sido algo mais : Porque eu sempre quis algo mais : Então nós dançamos sem se importar por um tempo : E depois ela me deixou ir para casa sozinho : Ohh, ela chegou mais perto : E disse no meu ouvido : Ohh, quando tudo o que você faz são só meios para chegar à um fim : Com quem você poderá contar? : Quando eu penso nisso : Não quero falar disso : E quando eu penso nisso : Não quero falar disso : (3x) : Ohh, ela chegou mais perto : E disse no meu ouvido : Ohh, quando tudo o que você faz são só meios para chegar à um fim : Com quem você poderá contar? : São só meios para chegar à um fim : Com quem você poderá contar? Vídeo LIS Before The Storm EP2 OST Tenderfoot - Crazy Suzie Navegação ru:Crazy Suzie Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas